cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerberus Daily News
'' '' ((For canon information, see the Mass Effect Wiki page for Cerberus Daily News. This page covers the unofficial news items written by CDN members following BioWare's conclusion of the official Cerberus Daily News service.)) ** "It’s an old ex-Cerberus site that got taken over by a few crazy salarians and some pumpkin-headed guy after the rebuilding. If you’re looking for some cheap merc work, weird arguments about sex in space, or pictures of cute baby krogan, then CDN’s where you need to go. Shout out to my board-folk!” ''“Wait, isn’t that the site you’re always cursing about and saying is filled with weirdos, pervs, and idiots?” “Well… yeah. It’s the extranet, Goro, that’s basically the standard.” -- Job Larson and Three-Eyed Goro. Cerberus Daily News is a news service reporting on all manner of galactic events, purportedly provided by the human supremacist group Cerberus. The reasons for this venture remain unclear, however the service has proven generally reliable and free of overt bias, and has gained something of a cult following. The attached Cerberus Daily News forum (and its later reincarnations) is a public extranet discussion board, where members (mostly unaffiliated with Cerberus, and representing many species and backgrounds) discuss news and current events. Behind the Scenes Cerberus Daily News in its former state ran articles from January 2011 to February 2012, filling the span between the end of the official feed on January 24, 2011 and the start of the "Alliance News Network" articles on February 21, 2012. Due to the discrepancy between the games' and DLCs' timeframes and their real-time dates of release, the real-time dates do not correspond 1-to-1 with the future calendar; as such, they detail events that occurred roughly between Shepard's resurrection in 2185 and the beginning of the Reaper War in late 2186. Following the inception of Mass Effect 3 on the Cerberus Daily News Forums, the Alliance News Network and Hierarchy Colonial Feed released periodic news stories covering major events throughout the Reaper War until the events of the Final Battle of Earth. Following this, the Cerberus Daily News site “relaunched” (ostensibly by a small group of bored salarians), and fan-made articles began being run on the site once more – this time, from the perspective of the “post-Reaper War” universe. Post-Reaper War chronology follows the real calendar with the caveat of rubberband time in effect for threads and events that should occur quickly, but take days or weeks to resolve on the boards. The V2 or Valiant boards covered a period of time running from October 2187 to March 2189. The current V3 forums came online in April 2189 and have been used since. For ease of reference, this page has been split into subcategories listed in chronological order. If a new article has not been listed, see the Official "Who Wrote This Article?" Thread on the forums and upload it as soon as possible. Cerberus Daily News Articles - Pre-Reaper War 2011 *Cerberus Daily News - January 2011 *Cerberus Daily News - February 2011 *Cerberus Daily News - March 2011 *Cerberus Daily News - April 2011 *Cerberus Daily News - May 2011 *Cerberus Daily News - June 2011 *Cerberus Daily News - July 2011 *Cerberus Daily News - August 2011 *Cerberus Daily News - September 2011 *Cerberus Daily News - October 2011 *Cerberus Daily News - November 2011 *Cerberus Daily News - December 2011 2012 *Cerberus Daily News - January 2012 *Cerberus Daily News - February 2012 Cerberus Daily News Articles - Post-Reaper War 2012 (2187) *Cerberus Daily News - October 2012 *Cerberus Daily News - November 2012 *Cerberus Daily News - December 2012 2013 (2188) *Cerberus Daily News - January 2013 *Cerberus Daily News - February 2013 *Cerberus Daily News - March 2013 *Cerberus Daily News - April 2013 *Cerberus Daily News - May 2013 *Cerberus Daily News - June 2013 *Cerberus Daily News - July 2013 *Cerberus Daily News - August 2013 *Cerberus Daily News - September 2013 *Cerberus Daily News - October 2013 *Cerberus Daily News - November 2013 * Cerberus Daily News - December 2013 2014 (2189) * Cerberus Daily News - January 2014 * Cerberus Daily News - February 2014 * Cerberus Daily News - March 2014 * Cerberus Daily News - April 2014 * Cerberus Daily News - May 2014 * Cerberus Daily News - June 2014 * Cerberus Daily News - July 2014 * Cerberus Daily News - August 2014 * Cerberus Daily News - September 2014 * Cerberus Daily News - October 2014 * Cerberus Daily News - November 2014 * Cerberus Daily News - December 2014 2015 (2190) * Cerberus Daily News - January 2015 * Cerberus Daily News - February 2015 * Cerberus Daily News - March 2015 * Cerberus Daily News - April 2015 * Cerberus Daily News - May 2015 * Cerberus Daily News - June 2015 * Cerberus Daily News - July 2015 * Cerberus Daily News - August 2015 * Cerberus Daily News - September 2015 * Cerberus Daily News - October 2015 * Cerberus Daily News - November 2015 * Cerberus Daily News - December 2015 2016 (2191) * Cerberus Daily News - January 2016 * Cerberus Daily News - February 2016 * Cerberus Daily News - March 2016 * Cerberus Daily News - April 2016 * Cerberus Daily News - May 2016 * Cerberus Daily News - June 2016 * Cerberus Daily News - July 2016 * Cerberus Daily News - August 2016 * Cerberus Daily News - September 2016 * Cerberus Daily News - October 2016 2017 (2192) * Cerberus Daily News - February 2017 2018 (2193) 2019 (2194) Other CDNS The number of posters who got to CDN by mistaking it for another site are legion (not a geth). Some of the alternatives are listed below: * Calstena's "Darkest Nights" * Celebration Designers Network * Children's Discipline Network * Cipritine Defenders Net * Citadel Diagnostic Network (Sornn Zolos) * Citadel Druggie Network (Turul) * Citadel Occupational Network (Lupin'Vola nar Farka, the O/D confusion was due to his outdated omni-tool). * Contraceptive Distribution Network (Benalc’Stahn vas Konsertas) * Cooking Deliciously Network (Urdnot Branka) * Cosmic Dating Network * Crystal Divinity Newsletter * Cutest Darn Nyfkas Probability Vortex The term coined by Mekan of Omega, this refers to the tendency for forum members to bump into one another and become entangled in the most improbable ways. "Maybe the galaxy's smaller than we all thought after all." "In days of old when men were bold and half this site were war criminals, that was pretty much the case. Whole lot of running into one another, drifting in and out of each other's lives. Galaxy's gotten a whole lot bigger, since then. But I'm glad the Cosmic Dating Network joke is still a little valid." -- newcomer Cynthia Brown and veteran Mike Tritt. Threads Anybody Else Feel That?: The transition to the most recent forum. How has the Cerberus Daily News forum affected you?: How different life would be without the community that built up around this unusual news service... What Would You Do If We Met?: Imagine you had to meet other posters in person (assuming you haven't already...) CDN Question Game: A forum favourite. Cerberus Daily Yum!: Fornax gets involved. Category:Media & Entertainment Category:News Networks